Atrapado en el medio contigo
by Only One Hood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. — ¿Recuerdas esa conversación que tuvimos hace un par de semanas? ¿Acerca de mí tomando el control? —Jason seguro que sí, recuerda a Dick enrojecido y nervioso, como si pudiese decirle que no.


**Título:** Atrapado en el medio contigo

 **Autora:** Pleasesir

 **Traducción:** Todd

 **Categoría:** T

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Richard Grayson x Jason Todd

 **Personajes:** Richard Grayson, Jason Todd.

 **Resumen:** — ¿Recuerdas esa conversación que tuvimos hace un par de semanas? ¿Acerca de mí tomando el control? —Jason seguro que sí, recuerda Dick enrojecido y nervioso, como si pudiese decirle que no.

 **Género:** Romántico, Humor.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood and the Outlaws pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 1.651

* * *

 **ATRAPADO EN EL MEDIO CONTIGO**

— Bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —A veces la vida de Jason es realmente maravillosa. Como justo ahora, cuando se encuentra con un lindo pajarito atrapado en una pared, con el culo inclinado y usando un spandex negro. El hecho de que Dick lograse quedar atrapado mientras trataba de arrastrarse por el agujero de una pared, es definitivamente algo que no le permitirá saber al resto de la familia —Me pregunto dónde estará el resto de ti. —Murmura, poniendo sus grandes manos sobre las nalgas de Nightwing, sintiendo un poco de la piel bajo la tela. Dios, decidir salir con Richard Grayson había sido una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado en toda su vida de malas decisiones.

— ¿Jay? —Se hizo escuchar la voz del héroe, algo vacilante. Se pregunta con cierta preocupación: ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?

— Hola, cariño.

— Estoy _atorado_. —Suena cansado y él sonríe, encariñado y mira a su alrededor. Están en un almacén vacío; Nunca habría podido encontrar a Dick si no hubiera recibido su llamada de socorro.

— No puedo creer que te hayas quedado atrapado en una puta ventana. —Se ríe, pasando los dedos por debajo de los muslos del mayor sin pensarlo. Aun con aquella tela, se siente suave. Se inclina entonces y deja un beso en el pequeño tramo de piel que se ve en la espalda del otro. Siente como respinga y se contrae bajo su lengua mientras lo lame, saboreando la piel y el extraño jabón afrutado que Dick insiste en usar.

— Jason. —Dice sin rodeos, debe de estar retorciéndose porque puede ver su cintura doblarse, tirando la tela hacia arriba. Sin pensarlo, Red Hood aprieta la carne de sus caderas, donde hay músculo firme — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Recuerdas esa conversación que tuvimos hace un par de semanas? ¿Acerca de mí tomando el control? —Jason seguro que sí, recuerda a Dick enrojecido y nervioso, como si pudiese decirle que no. El mayor tuvo que haberlo recordado, porque se tensa y luego de un momento se relaja —Así que pensé, —Murmuró, tirando el pantalón hasta las rodillas; retrocedió. Maldición, era una linda vista — ¿Es un sí, bebé?

— Sí. —Responde en voz alta, consiguiendo que rápidamente se ponga duro, a la par que sonríe bajo el casco. Se cuestiona si su pareja se encuentra nervioso por lo que harán allí.

Se aclaró la garganta y gruño —Parece que tengo un pájaro atascado, todo para mí.

— No. _No_. —Aboga él, tratando de retorcerse, como si eso fuera a ayudarlo. Jason tiró de nuevo de él con un firme agarre en su cintura.

— Oh no, no vas a ir a ninguna parte. —Tomo una botella de lubricante que mantiene en uno de sus bolsillos, retirando la tapa con sus dientes. Nightwing da un brinco cuando escucha el "clac", luchando una vez más para "huir". Observa como los músculos se tensan y luego se relajan. Vierte el gel en su mano y escucha el sonido pegajoso que hace al embarrar sus dedos con esta —Mira ese pequeño agujero, tan estrecho. —Dice una vez que separa ambas ancas, y desliza un dedo en su interior.

Dick se siente como la seda, fundido y caliente, la ruina de Jason Todd.

No puede ver la cara de su novio ahora mismo, pero puede imaginar cómo se ve, cómo su boca rosa estaría abierta, jadeante, rogando por él. Quiere hacerlo polvo, quiere arrastrarse tan adentro del mayor y jamás salir —Oh mi… Joder, _Hood_. —Gimotea, justo cuando inserta otro de sus dígitos con el primero, iniciando un vaivén, profundo, lento y a la vez fuerte. Mantuvo el ritmo.

— Te vas a sentir tan bien en mi pene, _Pretty Bird_. —Dice, y está comenzando a molestarle que el chico esté atrapado en la pared, quiere ver su rostro mientras lo prepara. La mejor parte de tener sexo con él, es cuando se pierde en el placer, cuando está sin aliento y jadeando húmedamente contra su boca, y él pudiendo saborearlo con su boca, succionando, mordiendo y lamiendo.

— Más. —Demando el otro.

No pudo evitar sonreír — ¿No quieres decir, "oh no, Sr. Hombre malo, por favor no joda mi lindo trasero"?

Lo siente congelarse y en ello remueve sus dedos como tijeras, haciéndolo lamentar en un gemido. Hizo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran. Posteriormente aparta su casco con la mano libre y lame sus labios, añade un tercer dedo y se estremece al ver como la carne cede.

— ¿Importa ahora? —Gruñe en respuesta. Jason ríe, sacando sus dedos y baja el zipper de sus pantalones para sacar su miembro, acariciando la glande y esparciendo parte del semen por el prepucio y tronco, luego dio varios golpes con su carne sobre el agujero de Grayson. Aparentemente el juego del "superhéroe capturado y siendo follado por el guapísimo forajido vigilante" ha terminado. Su novio es bueno en muchas cosas, pero el juego de roles no es uno de ellos.

— Di por favor.

— ¡Porfavor! —Dice de inmediato, siempre es así de fácil.

Hundirse en él es como volver a casa, la cabeza de Jason se echa hacía atrás mientras silba entre dientes — _Jesucristo_ , Dickie. —Ha estado duro –prácticamente– desde que llegó ahí, pero no había sido demasiado insoportable hasta ahora, con Dick apretándose alrededor de él y gimiendo, totalmente húmedo, caliente.

Comienza a embestirle, jodiendo todos esos sonidos necesitados que salen de la boca de Nightwing, haciendo eco en el edificio. Jason muerde su labio inferior, gruñendo entre su propio pecho. Piensa en cómo va a llenar a Dick, a ser dueño de él, ir más allá de lo que nadie ha hecho jamás.

Está balbuceando sin sentido, un ruido constante de: —Buen chico, eres un buen chico, tómalo todo. —A lo que Richard se corre con unos pocos golpes en su próstata, estrechándolo y succionando su polla como si desease arrancársela. Se siente como si estuviera arrastrándolo. Cada vez, volviéndolo loco.

Entonces eyacula en el interior de su novio, sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar, a lo que los espasmos recorren su espina dorsal.

Inclina su frente en la espalda ajena, y toma una respiración profunda, para luego alejarse con una mueca de dolor por la hipersensibilidad. Observa el desastre que ha dejado y acerca uno de sus dedos para meter el último regate de su semen en el culo de su chico. Ahora es de su propiedad. Siempre que pueda tener a Richard Grayson en su cama todas las noches, no le importa nada. Mientras mantenga sus corazones juntos, está bien.

 **FIN.**


End file.
